Is it Really Worth It?
by Splitz-Girl
Summary: Link's secret box is missing and he must sacrifice everything to get it back. But when one of his friends gets hurt, is it really worth it?
1. Boxes and Blackmail

_Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link searched and searched. He looked through his drawers, closet and under his bed.

Fox, Falco, Roy, Captain Falcon and Marth were all helping search as well.

"Where the hell is it!" Link shouted. "Where's my box!"

Marth, who was sitting on Link's bed (because he was bored of looking for the box) sighed.

"What's so damn important about that box anyways?" he said.

"It's a secret!" replied Link.

"What do you need it for?" asked Fox.

Link turned around and slammed his fist on a nearby table.

"I told you! It's a secret!"

"Well I'd never!" said Roy in a snooty rich woman voice. "Young man, if you want me to help, you'd better apologize!"

Roy held his face in a strange 'I'm proud and snooty' pose and burst out laughing seconds later.

"Cut the voice crap and help me look Roy!" shouted Link.

"Lighten up, cow-face!"

Link smirked.

Oopsthought Roy, smiling. I hit a funny nerve!

"Hey," said Link. "Look who's talking! If my dog were as ugly as you, I'd shave his butt and make him walk backwards!"

Roy looked at him funny.

"That only works if you have a dog."

Link looked annoyed.

"Shut up. You're so stupid, you tripped over a wireless phone cord!"

Everyone both burst out laughing.

When the laughter died down, Link took a deep breath.

"But seriously. Help me find my box."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link finally walked outside. Everyone had already done so. It was a hot summer afternoon. He didn't need the box right now. He would continue to look for it later. Link looked around. Behind the Smash Mansion, there was a nice, big swimming pool. The kids were inside the pool playing with a blown up beach ball. Mewtwo and Bowser were watching as Ganondorf jumped of the diving board. Fox, Falco, Captain Falcon, Peach, Samus, and Roy were sitting on beach chairs enjoying some cool refreshing lemonade. Zelda was just Sun tanning. And Marth was inside the pool waving.

"Hey! Link! Get in here! The water's great!"

Well, I suppose I could go for a dip,Thought Link. He went inside, quickly changed into his swimming trunks and jumped into the pool.

They had a diving contest just for fun.

Link did a flip off the board and landed with a splash.

"Top that!" he said after surfacing.

"Gladly." Said Marth.

Marth climbed the ladder up to the diving board and flipped and right after, flipped again.

Young Link swam over.

"Oh yeah? Well watch this!"

He climbed up to the top and trying to look brave, probably because Nana was watching (he had a major crush on her) and announced-

"STAND BACK!" He stepped back, and then he ran forward but he stumbled and fell down to the pool screaming and arms flailing.

When he surfaced, he found everyone laughing.

"Mini-me I thi-"

"Stop calling me that!" shouted Young Link.

"Fine." Said a smirking Link.

"_Petit-_me, I don't think you won the diving contest but you sure made the biggest splash!"

"Grr…" growled Young Link.

"Stand back, gentlemen," came Nana out of nowhere. "This needs a woman's touch."

Nana climbed up the ladder, and _back flipped _3 times off the board, shot down like a rocket, front flipped and land gracefully into the water.

The guys stared in awe and when Nana surfaced, she giggled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Link went to sit on a beach chair, he noticed an envelope sitting on a table and in big letters, it said 'LINK'. Link picked up the envelope. He sat down at a beach chair and opened the envelope. Link began to read.

**I hAvE yOuR bOx**

**iF yOu WaNt It BaCk**

**dO aS i SaY**

**I kNoW tHe CoNtEnTs Of**

**ThE bOx ArE sEcReT**

**If YoU dO nOt CoMpLy**

**I wIlL lOoK iNsIdE aNd TeLl EvErYoNe**

**AnD nO fUnNy StUfF**

**I'm WaTcHiNg**

Dammit! Thought Link. They have my box!

Wait a minute, he thought.

Link examined the note.

On it, there were many drops of lemonade.

_The kids were inside the pool playing with a blown up beach ball. Mewtwo and Bowser were watching as Ganondorf jumped of the diving board. Fox, Falco, Captain Falcon, Peach, Samus, and Roy were sitting on beach chairs enjoying some cool refreshing lemonade._

So it had to be Fox, Falco, Captain Falcon, Peach, Samus or Roy! And…

**I kNoW tHe CoNtEnTs Of**

**ThE bOx ArE sEcReT**

Only someone who was with him at the time would have known…

_Link searched and searched. He looked through his drawers, closet and under his bed._

_Fox, Falco, Roy, Captain Falcon and Marth were all helping search as well._

So that narrows it down to Fox, Falco, Captain Falcon or Roy…

Suddenly, something caught Link's eye. It was another envelope that said 'LINK'!

Link grabbed it and opened it.

**YoUr FiRsT tAsK iS tO**

**gIvE yOuR sWoRd**

**AwAy To MaRtH**

**tHeN bReAk YoUr ShIeLd**

Link gulped. Not his sword! Oooh! When he got his hands on whoever it was…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link approached Marth and swallowed hard. He took a deep breath.

"M-m-marth," said Link in a shaky voice.

"Yeah?" Marth replied.

"I-I-I know t-that y-y-your s-swords getting a b-bit dull so…"

"So what?"

"Well," Link sighed. "Would you like to have mine?"

Marth's eyes widened in shock.

"But that sword's everything to you! I couldn't!"

"I insist." Said Link as he handed over his sword.

"Wow, thanks, Link! I'll take really good care of it! I promise! And if you ever want to have it back, it's yours!" said Marth excitedly as he took the sword into his hands.

Link smiled sadly and walked away with his head hung.

"Hmmm… very strange…" said Marth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Zelda gave me this shield." Said Link sadly. "She said it was a one of a kind."

Link stood over a waterfall with his shield.

Link sighed and dropped the shield into the rapid water.

"Well, it's worth it, I guess."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Author's Notes: Ok… that wasn't my best but you'll be surprised who did it!_


	2. The Ultimate Mistake

SG : Bonjour et voici mes nouveaux amis!

Link : Cut the French crap, splitz-girl!

SG: Shut up. In case you didn't know, French is the language of love!

Marth : Oooh, is there a special someone you're not telling us about?

SG: Shut up! hits Marth with um… her… dog

Marth: passes out

SG: ok, since Marth is unconscious on the floor, Link, you get to do the disclaimer.

Link: YAY! Splitz-Girl does not own any of the following characters. But I dunno about her dog… nah…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link sat down outside in his swimming trunks. He sighed. His sword was gone, his shield was gone, what was he going to fight with now? Well, he still had his arrows, bombs, a crappy boomerang and a hookshot(thanks Dampé), but those were just side weapons.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Marth came running.

"Link! Oh, man! I'm so stupid! I'm so sorry Link!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Link.

"Well…" Marth hesitated to speak. "… um…"

Marth sighed as tears leaked from his eyes.

"Link, I'm really sorry. I was taking your sword to polish but suddenly this _thing_ tackled me! I got cut by your sword, fell down and the thing took your sword! Man! Link, I'm so sorry!" Marth punched the table in frustration but let out a yelp when he realised he had used the hand that got cut.

Link looked around. Nobody seemed to be paying attention.

"Marth, I forgive you. But I need to tell you something."

Marth looked up and wiped away his tears with his other hand.

Link leaned closer to Marth and whispered.

"Look, somebody's blackmailing me. Somebody stole my box! They've been sending me notes. If I don't obey them they'll reveal what's in the box to everybody! They told me to break my shield and give you my sword. They probably knew that you'd be blinded by pride so they could take the sword easily."

Marth punched himself.

"Dammit! I'm such an idiot!"

Link had to restrain Marth from continuing to hurt himself.

"Marth, just DON'T tell anyone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link lay asleep in his bed dreaming about Zelda and apple pie.

_There was Zelda, wearing a skirt that barely touched her thighs. Her tank top was small and skimpy._

"_Oh, Link…" She said in a beautiful Siren voice. "I have a surprise for you, Link…"_

_She turned a way, with a seducing smile._

_Link was lost in a daze. Looking at the beauty before him._

_It was hot, Link was sweating._

"_Oh, Link…" repeated Zelda._

_She turned around and in her hands was a hot, freshly baked apple pie._

_Link drooled. It smelled so good. He could almost taste the scent. His temptations were intense._

_Zelda took out a knife and cut a big piece of apple pie. Without even putting it on a plate, she handed him the piece._

_Link took the pie into his hands and brought it to his mouth and was about to take a bite…_

Suddenly, there was a loud scream.

Link quickly snapped away from dreamland and ran into the hall.

Marth's door was open and Zelda could be heard letting out small whimpers inside. There were tired people leaving their rooms to see what all the commotion was about.

Link rushed to the room. It smelled like metal, _like blood…_ What he saw brought tears to his eyes.

Marth was lying in bed. He had been viciously slashed, and there was blood coming out the side of his head. Blood was gushing from his wounds. His arm was soaking in blood and had been thrown into a strange position.

Zelda ran to Link and fell into his arms, crying. Her silk night gown was stained with tears.

"I-I heard a n-noise and came t-to see what was g-going on, a-and I-I s-saw this!"

Zelda sobbed, tears pouring into Link's shirt.

Tears of Link's own softly fell on to Zelda's golden hair.

Roy suddenly came running in with Captain Falcon, Fox, Falco, Mario and Luigi.

"Oh, thank goodness! You found him!" said Roy, panting. "I couldn't sleep and I heard Marth calling for help! I tried to get in but the door was locked, so I went for help!"

Doctor Mario took a look at Marth.

"He's not dead." He said in an excited whisper. "He's not dead! He's alive!"

Link looked up.

"He's alive?"

"Yes," replied Doctor Mario, "But he will need immediate treatment."

Suddenly, Master Hand came in.

"What the hell is goi-"

Master Hand looked at Marth and fainted.

"Wow," said Falco. "Even Zelda didn't faint."

"Hey," said Fox. "The window's open!"

"You are-a right-a!" said Mario.

Link suddenly noticed something. An envelope. He quickly grabbed it.

Link sniffed.

"I think I need to be alone."

Link walked back to his room and tore open the envelope.

**I tOlD yOu NoT tO**

**tElL aNyOnE**

**tHiS iS a SeCrEt**

**MaRtH gOt WhAt He GoT**

**bEcAuSe Of YoU**

**dOn'T lEt OtHeRs pAy**

**FoR yOuR mIsTaKe**

**AnD bElIeVe Me**

**ThAt WaS jUsT a WaRnInG**

Link shook.

Marth got hurt because of him.

His best friend paid for his mistake.

But he didn't deserve it…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't Roy, if what he said was true. And Roy would never lie.

And Fox noticed the window was open, he could be trying to draw the blame away from himself.

Link continued to think.

Why was it always him?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Author's notes: Sorry, my comp froze up for a few days. I hope you liked this!_


	3. Marth's Travel

I do not own the following characters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link was having the most bizarre dream.

_4 letters floated around a confused Link. Each letter was a different shade of green._

_E_

_V_

_N_

_Y_

_The letters swirled around him like the confusion that was swirling in his brain. Suddenly the letters melted into blobs of green and began to form a strange shape. A long stick was first formed and then it widened. It sprouted 2 short stubby tubes on either side and a sharp point at the bottom end._

_Suddenly, Zelda's voice whispered something. She spoke smoothly and her voice was clear yet Link could not understand what she had said._

"_Nyev,"_

"_W-What?" Link stammered._

_Suddenly, the shape that was still floating in front of him sprang to life and split into 4 pieces and returned to their forms as letters._

"_Nyev," repeated Zelda's voice._

"_Nyev, Ikln, Nyev."_

_There was something about the order of the words. Link could not understand them yet they sounded familiar._

_Young Link suddenly appeared in front of him, beaming._

"_elra syee lecu eehr, Ikln. Nyev, orfu, isle, iefr!"_

_Zelda appeared in a flash and her face quite close to his own. She breathed the words quietly down his neck._

"_Nyev, orfu, isle, iefr."_

_Zelda pressed her lips on to his lips._

_They were ice cold._

"_AAARRRGGGHH!"_

_A scream came from nowhere. And so did the screamer._

_Marth dived down with his sword at Zelda, attempting to plunge it right into her heart._

_Zelda jumped out of the way, letting Marth stab his sword into the now solid ground._

_Zelda and Young Link hissed and Marth._

_Woah! Hold on! Link thought. Did Zelda and Young Link just **hiss** at Marth?_

_Marth waved his sword threateningly at Zelda and Young Link._

_The two disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

_Marth spoke in a heavy and distressed voice._

"_Link, listen up. When I was attacked, I started channeling through dreams. I don't know how, but I just am. Every night, I will come and give you a hint of who the attacker is. I have to hurry. I move thro..h dr…ms fas…"_

_Link gasped as Marth began to fuzz in and out of sight like a television with a horrible signal. Yet he continued to speak._

"_Wha… was the first wo…d that Z…da said?"_

"_It was nyev!" shouted Link quickly._

"_Envy!" Marth shouted. "The …irst wor… i… e…vy!"_

_That was all Link heard before Marth disappeared._

"_Envy," Link whispered to himself._

"_Envy, envy, envy, envy, ENVY!"_

_His whispers quickly became shouts._

"_ENVY! What does it mean!"_

Link awoke with a start.

What did it mean?


	4. The Conversation

I'm sorry this took so long. I've been kinda busy.

Link walked along the corridor of the Smash Mansion, pondering on what envy could have meant. As he walked passed Roy's room, he heard stranges voices.

"Please. I can't do this anymore. It's horrible!"

Link reconised the voice as Roy's. But was Roy ... pleading?

Creepy...

Link leaned against the door to listen.

Then heard another voice.

"You'll do as I say or so help me I'll kill him!"

The voice was strangely whispery yet low and controlling at the same time.

"No!" Cried Roy, "I'll do anything! Just please! Don't kill him!"

"Then you'll do exactly what I say, no matter what it is!"

"I'm not your slave you filthy bastard!"

The second person became enraged.

"Don't ever insult me again! One more word against me and I'll slit Marth's throat before you can say 'potato'!"

_What an interesting choice of words, _thought Link. _Wait, I'm not thinking straight. That guy's gonna kill Marth?!_

The second person spoke again. Only this time, he spoke as if the horrible plot was more boring than math problems.

"Or apple pie. Whatever. I don't like potatos. Don't mention them in front of me. I don't even know why I brought it up."

_Mmm... Apple pie..._ thought Link, remembering his dream about Zelda. Link let out a sigh.

Big mistake.

"What was that?"

"There's someone out there you fool!"

The voice lost its whispery feeling.

"What do we do?!"

"What are you going to do? I'm leaving!"

Link heard a window opening.

"But-"

"Don't pull on my pants! Your making me lose my bala-"

**CRASH!**

"You idiot! Let go of me!"

"But what if someone catches me?!"

"That's your problem, not mine!"

"Don't leave me-"

Roy let out a sigh.

"He's gone."

Suddenly, the door opened and Link landed on the floor with a thud.

"What are you doing Link?" asked Roy.

"Um..."

Sorry it was so short. I've lost my inspiration.


	5. Dagger to the Heart

wow... It's been a looooooooooong time since I updated... But I'm not losing to Straight(My Friend)!!!! Well... I actually improvise for most of my stories... so... that's what I'm gonna do today!!!

x

"What are you doing Link?" Roy repeated.

"Um..."

"Were you eavesdropping?!"

"No!!! I was... going to the hospital wing to visit Marth! I haven't seen him in a while..."

Link prayed that his alibi would pass...

"...oh, well, I'll come too. I hear he's getting better!"

Link tripped over his own feet in shock. "Really?!"

"Yeah! Doctor Mario said that his cuts are almost all healed. But, he still hasn't waken up yet..."

Link sighed. Marth had been out for a week now. All the battles had been stopped so Master Hand could have more time to figure out who had attacked Marth.

x

The hospital wing was filled with many scents. Link could smell the scents of all the medicine in the room as well as the lavender from the get well flowers that Zelda had sent Marth.

As Link and Roy approached Marth's bed, they smiled a bit. The slashes that had been all over Marth's body 7 days before were now barely visible. Marth's face was now peaceful and calm.

Roy turned to Link.

"What do you think he sees right now?"

Link hesitated. He knew what Marth was seeing. He was seeing the dreams of different people. But... Roy would think he was crazy if he told him that.

"...I'm not sure..."

x

_Link walked with Zelda through the shadowy abyss not wondering where he was, or how he got there. They just kept on walking..._

_and walking..._

_...and walking..._

_...and walking..._

_Hand in hand, they continued to walk..._

_Link felt strangely content. He was not aware of the fact that endless shadows and dark, thick fog were not normal. He was not aware of the fact that his will had diminished. He was not aware of the fact that he nor Zelda had talked ever since they started walking. He was not aware of the fact that he did not know when they started walking..._

_...He was not aware of the fact that Zelda was hoding a dagger in her other hand..._

_No, he was quite oblivious. All he did or could do..._

_...was to keep on walking..._

_He was in some sort of a trance. Yet he was calm. It felt as if everything were right in the world._

_Lost in the strange content feeling, he did not notice that he and Zelda had stopped walking. He did not notice Zelda slowly bringing the dagger closer to his heart... Even if he did, would not care. It was almost as if all emotion had disappeared..._

_All except for this odd content feeling..._

_As Zelda was about to plunge her dagger into Link's heart, something happened._

_Something...**changed**..._

_The dagger did pierce someone's heart, but it was not Link's._

_It was her own..._

_Link suddenly realised what just happened. He suddenly realised that he did not know where he was._

_He was aware that Zelda was before him, dying..._

_He tried to speak, but his lips made no sound._

_But then, Zelda spoke._

"_...orfu..."_

"_What?"_

_Link gasped. He could talk._

"_What are you saying, Zelda?"_

"_...orfu..."_

_Link became fustrated._

"_What does that mean?! Zelda you're dying! Why are you spouting gibberish?!"_

_Tears started leaking out of his eyes._

"_That's right... you are dying..."_

_Link was perplexed. His one true love was dying. Yet this sadness he felt, it seemed fake. It he was truely sad, he would be trying to help Zelda. Not pondering emotions..._

"_Zelda! Please, my love. You cannot die..."_

_Zelda looked at him blankly, her skin slowly paling._

"_...orfu..."_

"_Zelda, please. Tell me that you love me..."_

"_OH SHUT UP LINK!!!"_

_Link spun around to find Marth standing there._

"_Your sappy little speech is driving me mad!!!!"_

_Then Link realised it. It was a dream._

"_Well anyway, hurry up! What's the second word?!"_

_Link thought. Then it hit him!_

"_Orfu! The word is orfu!"_

_Marth started disappearing again._

"_..e w..d is fo..."_

"_Come again?"_

"_The ..rd...ur."_

"_Wha???"_

"_FOUR!!! You stu..id..f...ing...b..s..ard..son of...ch..."_

_And with that, Math disappeared completely._

"_Hm... Marth swears a lot..."_

_x_

YAY! Chappie 5 finished! I'm sorry that it's so short. Uh... I won't be updating until I get an inspiration, so don't get your hopes up...


	6. Peach

Link was taking an evening stroll. He needed some fresh air to clear his mind. But that wasn't all he got. In the middle of his walk, it started raining _hard_. He was soaked to the bone in 5 minutes. It was Friday night. Most of the Smashers had gone out either to a movie, the nightclub or a bar. It was always like this on Fridays. Link walked on, wondering what message Marth would leave for him tonight. Suddenly, he bumped into somebody and they both fell to the cold, wet ground.

"OUCH!"

It was a girl's voice. The girl got up.

"Thanks a lot, you retard! You've ruined my outfit!"

Link reconised the voice. It was Princess Peach. Personally, he didn't like her very much. She was very shallow, and she was an egoist. Sure she was pretty, but she was quite mean.

"Sorry, Peach. I guess I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No kidding! Just look at my skirt! It's been destroyed!"

Link was a bit annoyed.

"It's only a bit of water, Peach."

"Yeah, well it's new! I just bought it yesterday, Link!"

"I said I was sorry. And besides, in case you didn't notice, I'm soaking wet too, Peach."

"But you're wearing a raggedy old shirt, a cheap jacket and REALLY tacky jeans! My outfit is VERY expensive."

Link looked down at what he was wearing. He had not wore his tunic that day. He had on a new short-sleeved shirt. His leather jacket fit perfectly around his shoulders. And his jeans, well, they weren't top quality but they were pretty nice. Ok... he was getting mad.

"I'm sorry, Peach, but I have to say that that skirt looks pretty ugly on you."

"HOW DARE YOU!!! You have no fashion sense you pompous dolt!"

"In fact, I must say it makes you look like a pig, Peach."

"STOP SAYING MY NAME!"

"I'm sorry, did I do something to upset you, Peach?"

"SHUT UP! DON'T TALK TO ME!"

"What do you mean Peach? I adore talking to you! I love talking to an ugly, snotty, pathetic excuse for a girl, Peach! It makes me feel good knowing that I'm better than you!"

"SHUT UP, DAMN IT! SHUT UP!"

"Now, why would I do that, Peach? I like talking! I don't have to stop just because some spoiled brat tells me to."

"THAT'S IT! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE!!! YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET EVER CROSSING PRINCESS PEACH TOADSTOOL! I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS! THEN YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

"Regret what, Peach?"

"SHUT UP, YOU _FUCKTARD_!"

Peach pushed Link down to the ground once again, and stormed off.

Link smirked.

"What's she gonna do about it?"

x

Link walked through the mansion the next day. Many people were chattering in the halls. They quickly quieted as he approached. He saw people whispering, but they stopped before he could hear a single word of what he was saying.

What was going on?

Link went into the living room, where Fox and Falco were waiting for him. Fox suddenly jumped up when he saw Link.

"Link, that was totaly not cool, man."

"Yeah, Link," said Falco cautiously. "That was really bad."

"What? What did I do?" asked a puzzled Link.

"Come on, Link. You don't need to lie."

"Fox is right. The word spread like wildfire, last night."

"What?"

Then Link saw Zelda walking quickly towards him.

"Hey Zellie," Link started, "Do you have any idea what's goi-"

Zelda gave him a sharp slap. She looked furious.

"LINK, YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME?!"

Heh heh, things are gonna get harder for poor Link. Um... don't expect anything. I'm REALLY busy. But don't worry, I'll get this done... eventually.


End file.
